Kurosaki Weddings! Arc: 1
by Glo15Bug
Summary: They stared at each other for a moment longer before he gasped and turning around, slammed into the wall. Karin squeaked, covering her mouth as he smashed his head off the wooden floor. Forgetting she was in her bra, she ran to see if he was okay...
1. Into the Wall

**Okay, new story! I got the inspiration for this one while thinking about an old Beverly Lewis book I read years ago. This is the first arc of the girls who work there. After I finish Karin's, I'll probably work on Yuzu, then Orihime, then Rukia. . . But it depends on who inspires me first. I had a lot of fun with it. Let me know what you think! ^.^**

* * *

"And smile!" Karin grinned, looking through the camera at the couple standing in front of her. She snapped two last shots of them before pulling away and nodding.

"These will be perfect!" I'll go get Orihime so you can go over which format you want to use while I develop these for you to sample, alright?" She smiled looking up at them.

"Hime, I'm done with them!" Karin leaned around the corner and glanced at the pretty redhead behind the desk. She snapped her head up from the wedding ring around her slim finger and grinned. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Will you quit slacking off? They're waiting!" Karin exclaimed shaking her head. Orihime blushed and got up, grabbing the 'Save the Date' folder. She straightened out her blazer and skirt before walking into the next room with the couple.

* * *

"Karin, you have one more appointment before quiting time!" Yuzu chimed walking through the reception office with the orders for flowers.

Karin sighed, walking back to her studio. Grabbing a coke out of the fridge, Karin grabbed the camera and pulled out the memory card titled 'The Abarai's'. She shoved it into her iMac and opened the folder. She popped the can opened and gasped, feeling soda fizz over her hand.

"Shit." Karin hissed pushing away from her desk. Coke sloshed onto her white top. Karin growled at her own stupidity and stared down at the brown soda soaking into the white silk. _I have another shirt in my camera bag._ She thought looking at the case below her.

She pulled her top off over her head and walked to the sink on the far side of her studio. She plugged the sink and filled it with cold water, dropping the shirt in it. Karin turned around and froze, staring into the turquoise eyes of a stranger. Karin was actually confused by the stunned look on his face. Her next thought was how the hell did he get his hair so white? They stared at each other for a moment longer before he gasped and turning around, slammed into the wall. Karin squeaked, covering her mouth as he smashed his head off the wooden floor. Forgetting she was in her bra, she ran to see if he was okay.

* * *

"Okay, Momo, my sister, Karin will be out to talk with you about the save the dates soon. Toshiro, will you wait here, please?" Yuzu grinned. Toshiro gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together.

"Will you tell me where the bathroom is, please?" He asked. The little blonde grinned.

"Sure, right back that hall to the left!" Toshiro nodded and started back the hall. Turning into the first doorway on the left Toshiro froze. In front of him stood a topless woman. He watched her filling the sink. She turned to him and gasped. His eyes met her deep blue eyes. Instantly he was lost in them. She shifted and Toshiro remembered where he was. Whipping around, his face made contact with the white walls and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the tiled ceiling.

Her black hair obscured his vision a moment later.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She fretted. Toshiro groaned, rolling over. His arm brushed over the soft bare skin of her stomach and he jerked away, ignoring the throb in the back of his head. She looked at him in confusion, before pulling the opposite direction.

"Oh! Son of a bitch! I'm sorry!" She ran to the far side of the room and pulled a black shirt over her head. Turning back around, she grinned sheepishly at him. Walking forward she held out her hand.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." Yuzu appeared in that instant.

"Karin, the 'Izuru's' are here. Oh, Toshiro, I forgot to tell you the bathroom was the SECOND door down. This is my sister's office." Toshiro blinked looking back at Karin. She had a deep blush across her pretty face.

"E-excuse me, sir." She frowned leaving the office.

* * *

_Karin, you dumbass! He has to be your next appointment. He's engaged to someone else! Why the hell did he have to look so damn cute lying under me?_ Karin swore at herself on her way to the main office. Rounding the corner, Karin's face lit up with her most professional grin.

"Good afternoon, I am Karin Kurosaki, I'm the photographer for Kurosaki Wedding Planning." The young woman stood up and grinned.

"I'm Momo Hinnamori!" The Toshiro guy was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at a spot on the ground.

"So you must be her fiancée?" Karin leaned around Momo and forced a grin. Toshiro raised an eyebrow not looking up.

"Sir?" Karin pressed. He pushed off the wall and sighed.

"No. Not even close." Karin straightened herself. He stepped up beside Hinnamori.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo is my older sister." He spit shortly. Karin crossed her arms.

"Alright. Well let's get to work then!" She grinned, dropping her arms and motioning for them to follow her into her office.

* * *

Toshiro stepped into his car and started it, waiting for Momo to be done talking to Karin. Letting out an exasperated breath, Toshiro tapped on the steering wheel. He looked back to the front door of the white house that was the Kurosaki main offices. Karin and Momo were standing on the front porch and laughing. He smiled staring at Karin. Movement caught his attention. A dark haired man was walking towards them. He grabbed Karin's arm and roughly pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear. Toshiro furrowed his brow, not liking how Karin's face changed from joy to fear. She bowed hastily at Momo before being half dragged away by the dark haired man. Hitsugaya put down the window as they passed.

"You're such an idiot. I TOLD you to be home by 5! Why don't you follow simple fucking instructions?" He was yelling at her. Momo quickly got in the car next to her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Reino… I lost track of time. I was talking to Miss Hinnamori and-" Toshiro gritted his teeth as the asshole roughly shoved her into the front seat of a rusty old Toyota and slammed the door. He got into the other side and started the car. It screeched and was turning onto the next street, while Toshiro was forcing himself to calm down.

"S-Shiro?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter and stared at the black leather. He looked over at his sister.

"Let's go home. Kira is probably waiting for you." He forced his voice to be steady as he started the car forward.

* * *

**I was listening to _Think Twice_ by Eva 6. That's where I got my inspiration for the last part. It just seemed like a HitsuKarin kind of song... Hope you enjoyed! Review so I know what you think!**


	2. Maybe It Won't Be As Bad As I thought

**New chapter! ^.^ Wow! What an impressive response. I don't know if this chapter will compensate all the nice words you've all said! Thank you! This chapter isn't as humorous as the last one, but it was necessary for you to understand what was going on... As for Yarichu, imagine her like Repunzel from Tangled. And Zaraki... Like Zaraki. Lol! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The car sped down the back alley to where Karin and Reino lived. She had by this point tuned his incessant yelling out. The car pulled to a halt and Reino got out. Karin opened her car door and started for the apartment. _One day I'll leave. _She promised herself once again. She glanced back and Reino was lighting a cigarette and glaring at her. Karin flinched and avoided the few potholes between the door and the car. A twisted ankle would definitely not be ideal.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She sighed looking around the once again messy apartment. _I cleaned it this morning._ She furrowed her brow and hooked her heels off and started back to her bedroom, grabbing the few pieces of laundry in her path.

The door slammed. Keys slammed off the counter. Sucking in a deep breath, Karin shut the washer and grabbed the basket of clean laundry. Reino was waiting for her by the laundry-room door.

"Why the fuck don't I have any dinner? And this place is a damn disaster! Karin why the hell are you so useless?" He shouted at her. Karin ignored him and set the basket on the couch. She grabbed the dirty dishes off the coffee table and entered the tiny kitchen. She reached into the freezer and pulled out the pizza she'd been hoping to have for Friday. Shaking her head, she dropped it on the counter and preheated the silver oven.

"Did you have any luck looking for work today, Reino." Karin asked starting to wash the dishes.

"What da fuck do you think I am? A workaholic? Why can't you go to hell? Here's an idea, get off your fat lazy ass and do something useful!" He shouted. Karin sighed again. _I can't wait to go to work tomorrow…_ She thought looking down at the plastic cup in her hand.

* * *

"Thank you." Toshiro smiled at his sister. Kira sat across from him staring at the white haired man interact with his older sister. Momo turned towards him.

"Did you like the place Nanao suggested?" Her pretty little face lit up.

"Oh, yes! I love it, Sunny! These two sisters run it! They're really sweet! I'm so glad she told us about it!" Kira looked at Toshiro. He was staring at his plate with a scarlet blush.

"Hitsugaya?" Kira laughed. He snapped up at Kira with a venomous look.

"They're just fine!" Momo gasped.

"Shiro! You thought Karin was amazing! What do you mean 'just fine'?" His sister reprimanded. Kira stood up and tugged on Hinnamori's loose sleeve until she was sitting in his lap.

"There seems to be more to this particular story than he's letting on, Peach." Toshiro glared icy daggers into Kira who currently had his arms around Toshiro's sister. Granted she was older, however, he was bigger, and frequently treated her like he was the older.

"Shiro would tell me if something more happened! Right, Tou-tou-san?" Toshiro griped his plate and stood.

"I'm sorry, Momo, I've lost my appetite." He said setting it on the granite counter before grabbing his jacket.

"You don't have to run off!" Momo exclaimed standing. She grabbed a plastic container out of the cabinet. Toshiro stopped halfway.

"Momo, what are you- don't bother I'll just…" She turned around and held out the container.

"Toshiro. You don't eat unless I force you do. You don't take this and I'll kick your ass sick ways to Sunday!" She ordered using the phrase his grandmother often used. Toshiro let go of the door and broke down with laughter. He turned and faced his grinning sister.

"Fine. You win this round, Bed-wetter." Her face lit up again as he took the food and left the little house.

* * *

Karin was ten minutes late for work the next morning. Yuzu looked slightly miffed at her slightly messy appearance.

"Sorry, I'm late! Reino wanted breakfast and wouldn't let me leave without making it." She huffed grabbing a brush out of her purse and running it through her hair haphazardly. She moved out of Orihime's way and into her studio. Yuzu stepped into the room and looked at her twin in concern.

"Your lip is bleeding, Karin." Karin dropped the hairbrush and clamped a hand over her mouth, flipping around and shoving through the door to her private bathroom. _Shit! Why didn't I notice that before! I wasn't moving fast enough and he got pissed. Dammit! _She grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her lip. She stuck her head under the faucet and wiped the dried blood off her face.

"Karin, what happened?" Yuzu demanded. Shaking the water off her face, Karin straightened and looked in the mirror.

"Don't worry about me! The Zaraki wedding is today. I'll take a few minutes to get ready, alright?"

* * *

Toshiro sat up. He looked around his living room where he had fallen asleep and groaned stepping off his couch. Sunlight shown through the white gauzy curtains. Toshiro sniffed in amusement remembering how Momo had forced him to let her put them up.

* * *

"_I think the windows are fine with just blinds, Momo!"_

"_Like hell they are! Do you know how tacky that looks?"_

"_I don't see how it matters to you! It's not your house!"  
"What if you want to bring a girl home?"_

"_I highly doubt that'll ever happen."  
"Oh, so you're gay now?" Toshiro scowled, glaring at his sister.  
"Put up the fucking curtains." Her angry face turned sugary sweet._

"_Thank you, Shiro!" He grunted and stalked to his kitchen._

* * *

He stretched and walked to his bedroom. Looking into his closet, he grabbed the black dress pants and white dress shirt. _Screw the jacket_. He thought to himself pulling the wife-beater over his head. Toshiro stared at his shirt as he buttoned it in the mirror. He grabbed a handful of clear gel and rubbed it between his hands. He leaned forward and began spiking through his white hair.

* * *

"Ne! Karin, you're beautiful!" Orihime exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Karin chuckled nervously.

"I don't know. I think this is too much." Yuzu smirked shaking her head. Her long blonde hair was curled around her pretty face and bounce added effect to her headshake.

"Not at all, Karin! You're beautiful." Yuzu laughed. Karin looked down at the grey dress. The pink bow tied in the back made Karin feel ridiculous, though she highly doubted she'd be sitting very often. She stepped into the matching grey heels and grabbed her camera case before following her sister and best friend out the door.

* * *

Toshiro sighed stepping through the doorway of the church. Kenpatchi was standing in the front of the church grinning from ear. For once, his hair wasn't in the ridiculous Mohawk. It was slicked back and tied in a low ponytail that hung down over the tuxedo he was wearing. Toshiro shrugged, scanning the crowd for his sister and her "Sunny Day". He cringed thinking of sitting by them. Continuing his scan, however, he found something even better. Karin was standing by her sister and the redhead. _Maybe today won't be as bad as I had originally thought. _He smirked walking around the back row of pews and meandering down the side aisle to where they stood.

The redhead met eyes with him first. She grinned casting a sideways glance to Karin, who was juked down over her camera case. Yuzu grinned at Toshiro. He ran a finger over his lips to signal her to stay quiet. The blonde grinned and nodded. Karin straightened and turned to face him. Toshiro's breath caught, taking in her swollen lip and black eye. She caught his expression and looked down, letting her hair fall in her face.

"G-good morning." She murmured, readjusting the camera in her arms. The organ started to play before he had time to question her.

* * *

Karin let out a breath of relief. _Thank the Lord for the Grand March. _Sneaking away from where her sister, Orihime, and Toshiro stood, and caught a shot of Zaraki's smiling face. She then turned to the petite woman, Yarichu. Her light blue eyes were wide as always and she seemed more interested with the flowers in her hands than anything around her. Karin moved back as She looked up. She grinned snapping the photo of the two when their eyes meet. Yarichu giggled, doing a little hop-skip-step towards him. Karin looked over at Jinta to make sure he was still recording.

The ceremony passed relatively quickly. Towards the end, Yarichu was losing patience with standing still. She all but tackled Zaraki when the priest told him he had permission to kiss her. The whole congregation laughed. She then looked out the crowd and turned around. Karin had wandered back to her camera bag and wasn't paying attention. Toshiro kicked her and she glared up at him for a second before receiving a bouquet that matched Yarichu's hot pink hair to the side of the head. It fell into her stunned hands. Yarichu spun around and grinned at Karin. As the guests dispersed for the reception, Kenpatchi and Yarichu made their way towards Karin and Toshiro.

* * *

"I knew you'd catch it, Clicky! Hey! Whitey's here too!" She giggled. Even though she was almost thirty, a lot of people would swear she was five. Karin smiled.

"Yes I did." She giggled. Kenpatchi set her down.

"Hey, kid." He asked, obviously examining her face. Karin pulled the case over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Zaraki nodded at Toshiro.

"Did this little punk do that to your face?" Toshiro made a face and held up his hands in understandable confusion.

"Um, no." Karin looked confused.

"Then where is he?" Zaraki cracked his knuckles. Yarichu was quickly getting bored.

"Hey, Kenny. Blondie said that we'll get cake at the party!" He laughed, pulling her against him.

"Then let's go." They turned and left them standing there.

* * *

"She's older than him by a year. Their relationship amazes me." Karin mused. Toshiro hindered her vision, a serious look crossing his face and remaining there.

"What happened?" He demanded. Karin looked down.

"I can't tell you." He dropped his arms. A light breeze flitted through the stone building.

"You have pictures to take. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Karin jerked her head up to face the white haired man in front of her. She looked back down.

"I didn't have breakfast ready, because I slept in late from staying up last night trying to get everything clean." She blurted. Toshiro sighed and looked at the flowers behind her. He looked back up taking her hands.

"Come with me." Karin looked up.

"To the reception." He finished, seeing her confused face.

"I am riding with Yuzu and Orihime." He shook his head.

"They rode over with Orihime's husband." He explained. Toshiro grinned crookedly at her. Karin grinned and nodded, letting him lead her out of the church and to the black Jaguar sitting on the opposite side of the street. Karin grinned again sliding onto the black leather. Toshiro slid in beside her and started the engine, which purred with pleasure. Karin melted into the passenger seat as the engine snarled before lurching forward.

* * *

**What did you think? Next up... The reception! Yay! I can't wait to write it! ^.^ Review and give me suggestions if you have them!**


	3. It's 3 Am I Must Be Lonely

**This one was fun. It's different. Toshiro gets possessive and defensive. Then gets embarrassed by someone. Fun. Let me know what you think! And I made Rangiku like a character from Bones... Can anybody tell me which one? ^.^**

* * *

"Karin! What took you so long?" Yuzu exclaimed grabbing her sister by the arms and pulling her sister towards the head table. Karin glanced back at Toshiro and mouthed 'sorry' at him. The white haired man laughed and turned to see his aunt, Rangiku, stumbling to him. He blinked in shock as she mashed him between her gargantuan breasts and squeal something incomprehensible. He pushed against her to get away and she laughed, her breath smelling of alcohol already. Toshiro made a face and steadied her by grabbing his shoulders.

* * *

"Ne, who was that little cutie you came in with, Cherie?" She giggled when he had set her in a chair. Toshiro blushed and crossed his arms.

"She's the wedding photographer." Rangiku rolled her eyes, reaching for another glass of wine. Toshiro pulled it from her hand as the crystal touched her lips.

"I meant what was her name?" Rangiku eyed the cup in annoyance. Toshiro took a sip out of the glass and looked towards Karin, who was talking with Yarichu.

"Karin Kurosaki." He breathed. Rangiku squealed again.

"You don't remember anyone's name, Cherie! Why can you remember hers so easily?" The blonde teased her nephew. He gave her an irritated scoff and finished the wine with one more swing.

"Have you seen Momo and Kira yet?" Rangiku nodded.

"They were over with Rukia and the cake. Oh she is adorable! All the girls that work at the Kurosaki place are adorable! And the two husbands are really endearing with their wives!" Toshiro blinked.

"Which two?" He asked not remembering them at all.

"Orihime's husband Uryuu and Yuzu's, Jinta. You've talked to them before. See what I mean?" He sniffed and blinked in shock seeing a flash hit his eyes. Once his vision returned, Toshiro spotted Karin giggling at him from behind her camera.

* * *

"Okay, I want to have pictures of everything. Even the candy table!" Yarichu explained holding up her tiny hands. Karin nodded, kneeling on one knee and getting a shot of her without her realizing it. She looked down and grinned after the flash hit her face.

"Make sure to get some of Kenny, okay, Clicky?" Karin nodded. Yarichu continued.

"And of the guests! Kenny doesn't have a very good memory. Jinta should be filming them, but I want pictures of everyone for that book Jiggles said she'd do." Karin nodded.  
"Will do, Pinky." The woman grinned and gave Karin two thumbs up before getting distracted by the cookie table Rukia was uncovering. Karin sighed turning around and spotting Toshiro tossing back a glass of wine. He was talking to the beautiful blonde who had nearly suffocated Karin when she first got the church that morning. Sneaking through the crowd, Karin pulled the camera up to her face and lined up the shot. Toshiro lowered the cup; Karin snapped the picture. He blinked in shock and then stood there, slightly dazed for a second. Karin giggled, lowering the camera. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

* * *

"Care for a drink?" He offered raising his eyebrows. Karin nodded, stifling the blush creeping into her face. As soon as he left Karin turned to the blonde woman, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you get him to act like that, Cherie?" Karin blinked.

"I didn't?" She replied uncertainly. The woman stood up.

"I'm am Rangiku Matsumoto. I've been his aunt since he was three, how the hell did you manage to her him to smile after blinding him? Cherie, he hates the flash of a camera worse than the beach!" Karin scratched the back of her neck.

"He's always acted that way towards me. Our meeting wasn't exactly traditional, though." Rangiku's interest sparked. Before she could ask questions, Toshiro returned. He glanced at his aunt's wide eyes and excited face with confusion and then offered Karin the glass and his arm.

"Walk this way." He said still looking at Rangiku. Karin nodded and was willingly led away from his aunt.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Toshiro whispered in Karin's ear as they walked away. Karin shrugged.

"All I said was our meeting wasn't traditional." Toshiro dropped his head.

"She's never going to let it go, you know that right?" Karin smirked and snapped a picture of Kenpatchi and Yarichu who were giggling at the head table. He leaned towards her as she stuck a chocolate between her front teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bit the other end of the chocolate. Toshiro observed Karin's smiling and focused face. He was once again stunned. He swallowed, suddenly feeling unnaturally hot and sweaty. When she smiled up at him, he thought he was destined to stare at the ceiling once more.

* * *

"I love this song!" She laughed. Toshiro snapped out of it and listened. "3am" by Matchbox Twenty started playing.

She started tugging on his arm. Karin grinned up at him.

"Dance with me." She laughed. She pulled her camera strap over her head and handed it to Orihime.

"I'll be back as soon as it's over!" Toshiro couldn't refuse, as she was already dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

Toshiro felt unnaturally awkward dancing with Karin. She didn't seem to notice. He hadn't ever danced with anyone, other than his sister, even in school. Not many people had given him the chance to speak, especially when he skipped middle school and graduated with Momo. Toshiro gasped when Karin wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinned at him, singing.

"And she only sleeps when it's raining. And she screams, and her voice is straining and she says, 'Baby!... It's 3 am I must be lonely…'" He laughed, feeling at ease instantly. They swayed to the beat staring into each other's eyes. Toshiro took in a deep breath before singing back to her.

"When she says Baby… Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes. Says the rain's gonna wash away, I believe it." Karin's face lit up.

"You know the lyrics to this song?" She was grinning from ear to ear. Toshiro laughed.

"Everyone knows the lyrics to 3 Am." He pulled her tighter against him and rocked to the sound of the guitar.

* * *

Karin's heart fluttered hearing him singing the words to the song into her ear. She was absolutely ecstatic. She looked up him, after he stopped. She couldn't help but smile stupidly at him. The song ended and another song started to play. He kept his eyes locked with her as they moved to the beat of the music.

* * *

Toshiro listened to the lyrics for a moment and furrowed his brow.

"_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question…" _

A shout rose from behind them at the door.

"You bastard." Karin muttered shoving away from Toshiro. Only then did he look to the door. Kenpatchi had the man who had been yelling at Karin yesterday blocked from getting any further into the building. The giant man turned to Yarichu.

"Hey, did you invite him?" Yarichu shrugged and shook her head.

"I've never seen him before, Kenny." He turned back to him.

"She's never seen you before." He growled turning back to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karin shouted. Toshiro blinked looking the vacant spot where she had just stood. He started to walk towards her.

"I could say the same question! Did I tell you you could fucking come here today?" Reino barked back. Karin crossed her arms.

"I'm working! I am the wedding photographer. It's what I do!" She hissed back. Kenpatchi looked from Karin to Reino.

"You know him, Kurosaki?" Karin nodded.

"Yeah, this bastard is living on my couch." She growled. Reino gritted his teeth and raised his fist taking a step toward her. Karin gasped in shock seeing his wrist twist and Reino fall to the ground with a knee in his back.

"FBI, don't move." Karin was speechless. Toshiro had him pinned to the ground. _FBI? Wait what?_

* * *

Toshiro pulled him off the ground and slammed him into the nearest chair.

"You're intruding a private event and drunk in public. You also assaulted one of the employees and had I not stopped you, you would have also had a witnessed account of battery." He juked down so he was eye level with him.

"Care to explain yourself?" Toshiro whispered, gritting his teeth. He glared up at the white haired man.

"I don't have to say anything without a lawyer." He hissed. Toshiro raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Right you are. Matsumoto, the man wants a lawyer." He turned around and held out a finger to his aunt who was still half-plastered. She forced herself to look as sober as possible and walked towards them. She leaned down next to him. His eyes flared.

"You can go fuck yourself! I refuse to be represented by a fucking stupid woman!" Toshiro grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, she is probably the best lawyer in this state. You will respect her." He was shaking.

"Like hell I will. She looks about as useless as that fat bitch over there who can't get breakfast on the table by the time I'm up."

Karin gasped, looking hurt. Toshiro roughly ripped Reino off the chair. He pulled handcuffs out of his back pocket and cuffed Reino.

"We'll see if you have that attitude after a night with a few of my good buddies." Shoving Reino out the door, Toshiro left.

* * *

The whole room was silent for a few seconds longer before Yarichu's Maid of Honor, Nemu, snapped everyone out of it and the party continued. All except Karin, who was still frozen to the same spot she'd been in for the entire exchange.

* * *

Toshiro opened the door and shoved Reno inside. The head of the department met him there. She looked at the bastard who was in Toshiro's grip and nodded to the two officers who had accompanied her.

"Hitsugaya, go with them. Where is the woman he assaulted?" Toshiro still shook. Clenching his fists, he answered.

"I left her with Zaraki. She was working as the photographer at his wedding. I thought it would be better if they didn't have contact with each other. Especially with him inebriated like that." He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button along with the cuffs on his sleeves. He jerked them up and sat down on the opposite side of the desk. He looked up at the Michiru Ogwa. She blushed furiously and stared down at her keyboard.

* * *

"H-Hitsugaya, tell me exactly what happened." She stammered looking at the keyboard, hiding her eyes in her short brown hair. Toshiro rolled his eyes. Women who stammered and could barely get their points across were irritating.

"We were at Zaraki Kenpatchi's wedding. I was dancing with the photographer when there was a disturbance at the entrance. We both turned and during that time, I hadn't noticed that Karin had moved. When I did, I stepped up behind her. However, he began to verbally berate her. When she fought back, he raised an arm to punch her. I stepped in there and twisted his wrist, taking him to the floor. During which, I noticed he smelled more like alcohol than a bar. I stuck him in a chair and asked him with his problem was, he demanded a lawyer. I offered him Matsumoto. He then insulted her competence and sexually harassed her, saying that since she was a woman, she was stupid and useless, then attacked Karin again." He relayed the whole story with one breath. Ogwa stared at him after typing the last period. She had a surprised look on her face.

* * *

"What?" Toshiro demanded.

"Did you say you were dancing?" Toshiro furrowed his brow and stared back.

"Yes?"

"With a woman?" He had no idea where the hell she was going with this.

"Yeah?" Michiru was leaning over her desk.

"I don't believe it! Toshiro Hitsugaya's danced and with a woman who WASN'T Momo!" The whole office turned and stared at them. Toshiro gritted his teeth not moving. He stared at the desk underneath the secretary who was now on his list. She sat back down and smiled at him.

"You're free to go now! I'll tell Soi Fon I have you report. Bring … Miss Karin, was it?, in tomorrow. I'll need her side of the story in too." Toshiro stood.

"Oh, also, I don't think this was the first time he's done that to her. She has numerous scars and bruises up her torso and this morning showed up with a black eye and a swollen lip." Michiru typed that in as well then stopped looking up at Toshiro with a devious grin. _Shit, what'd I say now?_

"Why do you know that she has bruises and scars on her torso?" _Toshiro… you're a fucking retard. _

"She dumped soda on her shirt at work and was changing when I accidentally walked into her office. I was looking for the bathroom!" _Yeah, she's gonna believe that._ The woman smirked shaking her head.

"Sure, whatever you say..."

"I'm leaving. Call me if you need anything." He snapped turning and looking at he office that was still staring at him. Every pair of eyes was staring at him. Toshiro scowled scanning the room again. They all turned back to their work. He sighed disgustedly, leaving the station.

* * *

**Well, This chapter wasn't quite wh****at I thought it would be... I love writing because I always am just as surprised as the readers to what my fingers create. FBI? Wait, what? Was what I was actually thinking when I was writing this... The song I'm using to write chapter four is _Angel with a Shotgun but the Cab_...Perfect for HitsuKarin! I'm really excited! Review! Tell me what you think! ^.^**


	4. Dark Halls

**Hellloo! Just got back from CAP! Put the finishing touches on the story... I kind of explained Toshiro's past and put a lot of fluff in here... So... it's 2247... which is 10:47 PM. I'm whooped... goodnight! ^.^**

* * *

Turning around, Karin smiled half-heartedly at Rukia, Yuzu's appointed baker. The petite woman grinned back and started walking towards her. Karin snapped another photograph and lowered the camera, turning to Rukia.

"Hey, is the cake ready?" Rukia laughed and nodded.

"I'd hope so. It's a little too late otherwise." Karin smirked and nodded. Yarichu excitedly squealed.

"WHITEY! YOU CAME BACK!" Kenpatchi grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Excellent. Now the real fun can start." He exclaimed griping Yarichu around the waist. Toshiro looked confused. The pink haired woman grinned at him.

"You know whoever catches the garter gets to put it on whoever caught the bouquet, right?" The few men standing there turned to Karin and were suddenly in a shoving match.

Toshiro blinked. _Did she just say that?_ He turned his head to Karin who was staring at the bride with a stunned look.

"Heads up!" He snapped his head back to Zaraki and reached up very casually, pulling it away from the grasp of one of the groomsmen. He glared at Toshiro who was already walking towards Karin. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. Karin smiled and placed her hand in his.

* * *

Sitting in the chair, Karin's brain was flying at a hundred miles an hour. She didn't know what to expect. If it were Reino, he'd yank her ankle up and roughly jerk it onto her leg. However, Toshiro seemed different. Karin watched him nervously. The sight of the flash of her camera irritated her. _ Like hell someone's getting anything from this… this… Whatever the hell it is! _He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the bottom her shoe, silencing her thoughts. Sliding her foot out of it, he started the white lacey piece of fabric across her ankle. Karin shivered feeling his fingers run up her leg. Toshiro slowly crawled forward on his knees as it slid up her thigh. He stared into Karin's eyes and let go of her leg and the garter. They both jumped hearing Zaraki whoop and clap from behind them.

* * *

"Hell yeah! Didn't know you had that in ya, kid! Damn look at her! She's speechless!" _Kenpatchi, you're an asshole. _Toshiro thought not looking away from Karin. A deep blush crossed her face after he finished speaking. He pulled away and helped her to her feet. He almost fell when she hook the other shoe off her foot and dragged him after her.

"Care to tell me where we're going?" He laughed as they rounded the corner of a dark room. Karin grinned back at him hen stopped. He blew past her, jerking backwards when she didn't move. He turned and faced her.

"Ka-" He gasped in shock and raised his eyebrows when he felt her lips crash into his. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. She sighed and pulled back slightly, hearing a few of the younger guests running through the halls.

"We should get back." He whispered. Karin looked down and nodded.

* * *

Upon reentering the main hall, both their mouths fell slack. The guests in the center of the room surrounded Yarichu. Her husband was waiting for the signal to go.

"Looks like the party's almost over." Toshiro muttered shoving his hands in his pocket. Karin nodded and lined up her shot. Zaraki was given the okay. Karin made her camera follow him as he plowed through the three rows of guest like a bowling ball. He gripped Yarichu and easily threw her over his shoulder. He was grinning as he walked past Toshiro and Karin.

"We didn't do that today by accident, kid." He gruffly spoke staring Toshiro dead in the eye.

"Don't piss me off by screwing it up." He threatened. Toshiro nodded.

"I'll see you when you get back." Toshiro replied. Kenpatchi grunted and excited the building. Yarichu grinned waving at them.

"Bye, Clicky! Bye, Whitey!"

* * *

"Ugh. Almost done." Yuzu groaned dropping the last of the tablecloths into the laundry bin. Karin laughed finishing with the last box of cookies. She turned around smiled at Toshiro. He was carrying a stack full of plates, following behind Jinta to the kitchen where Rukia was working with her kitchen staff. His white shirt was half tucked in and he'd abandoned his tie with Karin's camera when he'd insisted on helping. Glancing over every now and again, Karin moved and began helping Orihime and Uryuu with bagging the candy.

All heads turned towards the speakers. Yuzu was leaning over a laptop and 'My Kinda Party" by Jason Aldean started playing. Karin and Orihime grinned and started dancing while they were working. Yuzu grinned walking past Toshiro.

"Karin, it was your playlist's turn!" She laughed. Toshiro looked over at the grinning brunette who was swinging her shoulders to the beat. He smiled and entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Done!" Yuzu squeaked clapping her hands together. Karin wasn't really paying attention. She was lost in Puddle of Mudd's 'Blurry'.  
"Karin." Her blonde sister chimed leaning down to look into her face. Karin grinned looking up.

"Go on with out me. I want to finish this song." She smiled at her. Yuzu smiled back and nodded, hugging her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Karin bobbed her head and leaned back in the metal chair. Toshiro sat next to her.

"You can go, Toshiro." He sat on it backwards and grinned at her.

"I know… I'm finishing the song." Karin looked over at him suspiciously.

* * *

"FBI, eh?" Karin smirked. Toshiro inhaled.

"Really didn't want you find out like that… However, I've dealt with assholes like him before. He wouldn't go down unless it was someone he couldn't win against." Karin pressed her lips together and nodded.

"So you weren't always FBI?" He shook his head.

"When I was younger I was a marine, but after I returned, I joined the police force. That's where I met my current boss, Soi Fon. She was a real hard ass when I started, but I'm kind of glad she was. I wouldn't be the best had I not been taught by it." He chuckled.

"Why'd you get into the Marines?" Toshiro looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To spite anyone who thinks our country shouldn't be the land of the free. Including the few in office…" Karin grinned.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. He grinned back and stroked her chin.

"Looking at you, it was worth it." Karin blushed.

"Matsumoto is passed out in your car, you know that right?" Toshiro nodded.

"It's not the first time either." He responded.

"What if she pukes?" He grinned. Karin furrowed his brow.

"One thing about my aunt is she doesn't puke." Karin laughed standing and hitting stop on her laptop before closing it. Grabbing her camera case, she followed Toshiro out the door. She reached three steps out the door and froze.

"Where the hell's my car?" She growled looking around the parking lot.

"You mean to tell me that rat bastard walked here from the other side of town? And he can't find a fucking job?" Toshiro stopped and looked around the parking lot. He jerked his head.

"Come stay at my place. I won't be taking Matsumoto home tonight and she's going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow." Karin sniffed.

"Yay." She groaned. Toshiro chuckled opening his car door for Karin twice that day.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun here. I thought it would be interesting if he had a military history. They're in the United States... I have a reason. Just you wait and see. ^.^**


	5. Mesmorized

**I worked extra hard on this one. I want your honest opinion. I think I like this one the best. **

* * *

Karin roused the next morning and shifted. She furrowed her brow feeling arms around her waist. Karin opened her eyes and stared at the sleeping face of Toshiro. Opening her mouth, she let out a shrill scream. He jolted awake and leapt to his feet, prepared to fight. Karin slid in the opposite direction, falling off the other side of the bed.

"Ugh…. Stop screaming." Matsumoto stumbled into Toshiro's room and blinked staring at the shirtless Toshiro and Karin wearing one of his dress shirts. A devious grin spread across her face and she backed out of the room. Karin stumbled to her feet and slammed the door to the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Toshiro stared at Karin's disappearing shape. His face turned to a deep shade of red. He jumped when his aunt screamed.

"You're kidding me!" She excitedly shouted, wrapping him in a suffocating grip. He pushed her away.

"What do you mean? You were using my couch and she refused to let me sleep on the floor. Nothing happened. I wasn't that drunk! We literally went to sleep!" He hissed, though he wasn't exactly sure. His aunt eyed him suspiciously. She then shrugged and walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Karin, I need that Tylenol." She moaned through the door. Toshiro stared at his aunt for a moment longer. She turned and reached into his top nightstand drawer. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

"Matsumoto!" He hissed. She jumped.

"Eh… Shiro… not so loud!" She grabbed her head.

"You're hiding whiskey in my bedroom?!" He growled. His aunt snickered sheepishly.

"I didn't want it to get used right away…" Toshiro let out an irritated grunt before leaving the room.

* * *

Karin came out of Toshiro's bedroom a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! Breakfast!" She looked absolutely terrified as she ripped open the fridge and expertly stacked eggs milk and cheese in her arms. Karin turned around. Toshiro and Matsumoto were staring at her, already eating. Toshiro's turquoise eyes looked concerned. He slid a white plate across the dark wood counter. Karin stared at the fried eggs and toast on it. Rangiku picked a matching white coffee mug up and set it behind the plate.

"Sit down. Eat." She softly coaxed. Karin put the ingredients away and sat down.

"Are most of your mornings like that, Cherie?" Rangiku said pushing her empty plate away and spiking her coffee. Karin didn't answer. She looked up as Toshiro stood and shoved his dishes into the sink, and, ignoring the fact that they shattered, stalked to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

* * *

Toshiro came out of his room an hour later, fully dressed, and fastening on his side arms. He looked up at the sound of running water. Karin was busy picking the broken plate out of the sink. He passed the unconscious Rangiku on the couch and shut the water off.

"What are you doing?" He asked gazing down at her. Karin looked confused and stared up at him.

"Washing the dishes?" Toshiro shook his head.

"You'll get cut. Don't do that." He started to slide in between her and the sink.

"N-no. I can do it." Toshiro looked back at her and grinned.

"I'll just rinse them. I can finish them later. You're my guest. You don't have to worry about it." He said maneuvering so she couldn't get around him. The front door opened.

* * *

"Toshiro I got you call. I brought- What are you two doing?" Momo stopped halfway in the door staring at his brother and Karin who were leaning into the sink against each other and glaring into the opposite's eyes. They both snapped out of it and looked at Hinnamori. They jerked away from each other. Toshiro reached out to his sister and she set the clothing in his hands. He turned to Karin, who was wearing one of his dress-shirts. Momo smirked.

"Don't worry about getting them back right away, Miss Kurosaki…" Karin smiled and took them willingly. She brushed past Toshiro and looked at the windows, still walking.

"I really like the curtains, Toshiro. They make the apartment seem… less cold." She closed his bedroom door. Momo shot him 'and-I-told-you-so' look. He gritted his teeth and straightened his tie, then slid his arms into the jacket.

"Where are you getting all dressed up to go, Shiro?" He raised an eyebrow and looked over at his sister.

"To work?" He replied. She nodded.

"Are you taking Karin?" He nodded again.

"Won't she get bored?" Toshiro sighed turning and taking hold of his sister's shoulders.

"She is going in to get questioned about yesterday."

* * *

Karin stared at the woman in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a white miniskirt, a fuzzy white sweater, and the sweet Momo had even thought to bring shoes, though the knee high boots weren't exactly Karin's style, she had to admit Momo's clothing fit well. She stepped out of the bedroom to see the two siblings about ready to shred each other.

"Done." Karin spoke snapping them both out of it. Momo beamed.

"They fit perfectly!" She grinned. Toshiro was mesmerized. Karin walked towards him.

"Ready to go?" She asked. The white haired FBI agent furrowed his brow.

"W-where are we going?" Karin laughed.

"You're funny. To the station?" He nodded dumbly and Karin all but pushed him out the door.

* * *

"Now you're sure that's all of Reino's history with you?" Karin nodded.

"Okay, great! I'll get Chizuru to take you up to Hitsugaya's office." A red head flew around the corner. She eyed Karin up and down and sniffed in disappointment.

"Toshiro has piss poor taste." She growled. Karin furrowed her eyebrows but followed her. Rounding the last corner, Karin motioned for Chizuru to stay quiet. She looked confused but complied. He was facing away from them flipping through a stack of files. Karin crept forward and covered his eyes, pulling him against her.

"Guess who." She giggled. His lips turned up into a crooked smile.

* * *

Something covered Toshiro's eyes and he felt something soft pressing into the back of his head.

"Guess who." She snickered. Toshiro couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you." He spoke softly, gripping her wrists and pulling them around his neck. Karin's eyes met his and she blushed slightly. Chizuru scoffed and slammed the clear door as best as it would let her.

"How'd talking to what's her face go?" He asked, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks as well. Karin didn't move.

"It went well. I think I can go home now. She said I have enough to put him away from at least twenty years."  
"No!" She looked slightly taken aback. Toshiro regained himself.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Karin raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Toshiro shivered, feeling her hair brush against his neck.

"Why?" She probed quietly. Toshiro looked back at the papers. He could feel Karin's eyes on him. She quickly got fed up with him ignoring her and pulled his desk chair away from the filing cabinet and knocked the papers from his hand onto the floor. Before he had time to react, she was sitting on him her legs on either side of him.

"Why?" She repeated. Toshiro couldn't move.

* * *

**The next chapter should be the finally of 'Karin's Arc'. If I forgot any details... Lemme know! I'll put them in the next so it's crystal clear at the end. THank you for reading so far! I really love getting up in the morning to see the emails from FanFiction! It makes my day brighter. 3**


	6. Butterflies of the Unknown

**I felt bad... I hadn't talked about Toshiro's past much...So I guess I put a lot of it here... heh**

* * *

Karin stared down into Toshiro's turquoise eyes. She slid her hands around the back of his neck. He was stiff in his seat, his face frozen in a stunned expression.

"Why don't you want me to go home?" She repeated. He blinked looked down, clearing his throat.

"I believe it would be a foolish endeavor. What if one of his shit eating buddies goes after you? No. I want you to stay with me. I'll keep you safe." He said, pointedly. He placed his hands at her waist.

"Stay with me." He whispered. A small smile played on Karin's lips. She slowly nodded.

* * *

"Hitsu- What the hell are you doing?" Toshiro flinched hearing Soi Fon spit from behind him. Karin slid backwards, getting to her feet. Toshiro spun his chair around and reached for his cup of coffee.

"Ah, you must be Karin Kurosaki. You've made one fucking interesting night last night. I don't think I've ever seen him blush as violently as he did last night." Both women stared at Toshiro who was suddenly overtaken with a choking fit. Standing placed his fists on the mahogany desk.

"Ma'am, did you have a purpose in coming here?" The woman crossed her arms.

"I'd hoped if you weren't too busy, you could do me the favor of getting your drunk fucking aunt the hell out of my offices!" He paled instantly.

"I didn't bring Matsumoto with me. She's at my apartment nursing a hangover." Soi Fon dropped her arms.

"Then it's one of your sisters." She growled.

"GO TAKE CARE OF HER!" The spikey haired woman ordered turning and leaving them there. Toshiro groaned slumping back down into his chair, hiding his face in his elbow. He could feel Karin's eye boring holes through the side of his head.

"Are you just going to sit there, or…?" He stood up.

"You wanna know another reason I joined the marines?" He asked walking towards the door. He opened it and leaned out, looking down the hall. Karin's interest was sparked.

"I'd rather have a DI screaming down my throat than face my sisters." He finished pulling back. A green haired woman burst through the open door and wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck, making Karin jump.

* * *

"SHIRO! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!" She squealed. He squirmed and slid out from under her giant breasts that easily matched Matsumoto's. Reaching for him again, her ringed fingers caught his mouth, drawing blood. Shoving her away, he ducked and held her at arms length. She frowned.

"You don't want a hug?" She whimpered. Toshiro pressed his lips together and made a defeated face.

"Dammit." He spat as her let her hug him. She then took notice of Karin watching the exchange. She dropped the suffocating man in her arms and turned to Karin.

"You're Miss Kurosaki? You're so much more feminine than I'd expected!" Toshiro sat up wiping blood from his mouth. He jumped up and lurched in between Karin and his sister.

"Nel this is Karin. Karin this is my sister, Nel. We're going home." He said turning his green haired sister around and shoving her out the door. He looked back and grabbed Karin's hand. She shut the office door behind her.

"Let me tell you something about my grandmother." Toshiro explained during the car ride.

"Momo is the only one who's actually related to her. The rest of us were adopted and raised by her. Nel is a year and a half younger than I am. Though we didn't meet her until I was four." Nel was leaning forward and staring at her brother. She then grinned and nodded looking over at Karin with wide brown eyes. Karin smiled back.

"Shiro. I like this one. Keep her!" She whispered. Toshiro nodded.

"I like this one too. I plan to." He replied, automatically humoring her. Karin smiled at her lap and blushed.

* * *

Stepping onto a wooden porch, Toshiro glanced over at Karin, who was entertaining his sister by answering twenty questions.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a wedding photographer."

"Why did you pick that?"

"Because, I hate cooking and paperwork sucks."

"Do you go to a lot of weddings?" Toshiro unlocked the house and opened the door.

"Yes. I was actually at one last night."

"Really! So was my brother!" Karin laughed.

"I know. He caught the garter." Nel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her pretty head. Toshiro grinned watching them.

"Who caught the bouquet?" Nel continued with her questions.

"I did." Nel turned to her white haired brother who was sliding his foot out of his dress shoes.

"You put it on her, right?" He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Nel squealed almost exactly like Rangiku.

"That's so romantic!" Toshiro sniffed and shook his head.

* * *

"Ah, Toshiro, you brought, Nelly home. And you brought a girlfriend!" Karin grinned and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Karin Kurosaki." The little old woman grinned, stepping forward and hugging Karin. She looked over at Toshiro, who was grinned subtly at her. Karin awkwardly hugged her back.

"Call me Granny." She smiled up at Karin. Karin smiled back and nodded. Toshiro willingly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Granny. When they let go of each other, she leaned in towards the three.

"C'mon. I was baking. The little ones are asleep, Neliel, you keep your trap shut, eh? You're lucky that scream from earlier didn't wake them." The woman warned. Nel snapped to attention and nodded furiously, following directly behind her. Karin and Toshiro watched them and both bit back laughter.

"So, Karin, Ranny told me you were a photographer." Karin nodded.

"Yes. I work with my sister. We run a wedding planning business." She smiled. Toshiro was stared at her. Granny stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving Nel, Karin, and Toshiro sitting there. He watched Karin interact with Nel. His lips pulled into a crooked smirk.

* * *

"Let's do something tonight. Do you have to work?" All heads turned to Toshiro. He was leaned forward gripping his teacup with both hands. Karin blushed.

"No. I don't have to go in until tomorrow." He stood up.

"Good. I'll drop you off at your apartment. Then I'll be back at seven." Nel was holding her breath.

"Oh, right. I'll see you guys Sunday." He said grabbing his suit jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. Granny smiled, standing in the doorway.

"You don't have to rush off, Toshiro." She smiled shaking her head. He kissed her cheek on his way past.

"Don't worry, Granny. If everything goes as I hope it will, I'll be at home in bed before eleven." Nel let out a squeak watching her foster brother all but chase the pretty black haired girl out the door.

* * *

"Yuzu? Are you busy?" Karin grinned setting dirty dishes in the sink.

"Well, I have a hot date tonight and I want you and the girls' help." She turned around. The kitchen's sunlight shone white light on an empty pizza box. Flies buzzed around her head.

"Yeah. I'll be cleaning…" She trailed off half-listening.

"Don't worry. It'll all be done by the time you get here." Karin laughed, furiously ripping open her kitchen window. She looked out at the dumpster ten stories below and set the pizza box to it's doom.

* * *

Stepping into his apartment, Toshiro half danced, half jumped into his room. He looked into the mirror and sighed. He unstrapped his guns and carefully hung them on the hook by the mirror. He then unbuttoned and shrugged out of his white shirt. He sighed walking to his closet. Opening it, a grey dress fell at his feet. He smirked picking it up and hanging it back in the closet. Looking up again, he grabbed a black shirt and slid his arms into it. He turned and faced his messy bed. He sighed and quickly fixed it. He flipped around and buttoned his shirt up in the mirror. He grabbed his black jacket, silver dress watch, and headed out the door.

* * *

Shutting himself in the car, Toshiro unlocked his cell phone and started dialing. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two at 8." He looked at his watch and started the engine.

"9?" He frowned and dropped his head in his hand, and glanced out the window. His scowl deepened.

"Yeah. We'll be there." He hung up. _What the hell are we goint to for an extra hour? _The car pulled out.

* * *

Karin slipped into her blue dress. Yuzu zipped it and handed her sister the matching shoes. Orihime and Rukia went through Karin's scanty jewelry box. She finally was done.

"You're beautiful." Karin whipped around to see Toshiro leaning on the doorframe with a single blue lily in his hand. Karin grinned as he held it out to her.

"We have an hour to kill." Toshiro mumbled, sliding into the driver's seat. Karin looked over at him.

"Great. I want to go to the park." Furrowing his brow, he looked over at Karin.

"Why? It's almost half an hour to get there…" Karin held up a small silver camera and grinned. Shrugging, Toshiro set the car in gear and hit the gas.

Grasping his hand, Karin dragged Toshiro down the paved path.

"Where are we going?" He laughed. He heard shouting from ahead of him. Karin hooked her heels off and ran down over the hill, and starting the camera. Toshiro stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"Soccer?" She flipped her head back so she was looking at him upside-down and grinned.

"Do you play?" She asked, aiming the camera. The game continued. Karin slowly swept her camera across the field taking a panoramic shot. One of the boys stopped and waved to Karin.

* * *

"Kurosaki! Come one! Play with us!" He shouted, not seeming to notice the dress she was in. Her arms dropped. Toshiro stepped up beside her and held up the camera, facing them. He snapped the photo and then dropped it by her shoes in the soft grass. Karin looked at him curiously. He looked at her nonchalantly, shrugging out of the black jacket. The game stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing soccer." Karin furrowed her brow.

"Aren't we a little dressed up to play?" He shrugged throwing it down and turning to her.

"Ready?" He offered her his hand. Karin grinned, running to join the game.

* * *

They were put on separate teams. The got into starting position, and grinned at each other. The whistle blew. Toshiro apprehended the ball and started running. A few seconds later, a black haired blur slid under him taking the ball. Karin's giggle filled his ears. Without slowing down, he swerved on his heels sending turf flying behind him. He watched Karin's bare feet in front of him for a moment. He grinned speeding up. He kicked the ball from under her. She gasped, losing her balance. Forgetting the ball, Toshiro lurched for Karin, gripping her wrist. Her feet tangled with his and they ended up on the ground, Toshiro on top of her. He opened his eyes to see the grinning face staring at his.

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered. He furrowed his brown and nodded.

"What does closing your eyes help with?" He sniffed.

"I don't know. It just does." The sound of snickering and clearing throats reminded them where they were. Toshiro froze, feeling heat rising in his cheeks as he got to his feet, helping Karin up. He looked up at the black clouds. Realizing they'd lost track of time, he sprinted across the field and grabbing his watch. _2045…We have fifteen minutes to get across town. SHIT!_ He turned to Karin. She was reaching for her camera, and was nearly blown off her feet by a strong tailwind.

* * *

Rain began pelting them. Toshiro threw his jacket around Karin and they started running towards the car. They were both soaked to the bone. Sliding into the sleek car and slamming the doors, they both let out a huff. They looked over at each other and burst into laughter. Toshiro started the Jaguar and backed out starting for the restaurant.

Karin's held her laughter at bay, seeing the shocked face of the greeter in the restaurant. His eye widened apprehending them, both soaked to the bone, hair a mess and clothes a disaster. Karin knew her make up was undoubtedly in two black lines running down her cheeks.

"Reservation for Hitsugaya." She looked over at him. His hair was soaked and flattened to his head. She smirked. _I really don't want to eat anything. I'm not that hungry…_

* * *

Toshiro looked down at Karin. She was looking around the restaurant. As they got to their seats, Toshiro noticed the wet marks from the water they had left. Menus were set in front of them. _I don't really need a menu… _He thought staring at his hand. Karin was drawing hearts on his skin with her finger while scanning the appetizer page. The waiter greeted them cheerfully, asking for their drinks.

"Raspberry Iced Tea." Both replied. They both stared at each other for a moment.

Karin stood up.

"I've changed my mind. I want Ramen Noodles at home." She grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him after her to the door.

"Are you su-" Karin locking her lips with him cut off his question.

"Yeah. Positive." She breathed. He didn't argue again.

* * *

Toshiro was finding it exceedingly hard to concentrate on the road. Karin ran her lips down his neck and pulled at the wet collar of his shirt. He couldn't get out of the vehicle fast enough when he pulled to a stop in front of his apartment building. After fumbling with the lock, he pushed through the door. He slammed it shut and pushed Karin against it. She threw a leg around his back and he tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Oh, Toshiro! I… I…" They both stopped. Toshiro stared at the door in front of him and shut his eyes.

"Matsumoto… Get out..." He growled pulling Karin behind him and reopening the door. _How the hell did she even get back in here? _He scowled. The blonde hastily exited. Karin slammed the door shut and pushed Toshiro back towards his room.

* * *

"I have something to tell you." She breathed, shrugging out of the unzipped dress.

"Mm-hmm?" Toshiro murmured, running his fingers through her half-dry hair.

"Do you like butterflies?" He pulled back. Looking at her quizzically.  
"What?" Karin stopped him, pulling his mouth to hers. She giggled.

"You'll see…"

* * *

**So... That's the end of the first Arc... I hope it lived up to your expectations! I'll start the next Arc soon... Rukia! Thank you for reading! ^.^**

* * *

Music:

**Ain't Nothing 'Bout You: Brooks and Dunn**

******All or Nothing: Theory of a Deadman**

**Wanted: Hunter Hayes**

**Gettin' You Home: Joe Nichols **


End file.
